Why Me?
by jounouchiwheeler
Summary: Anzu Mazaki is a prostitute. Follow her journey as she tries to go back to the life she once revered.


Anzu Mazaki curled up against a wall. She sighed a breath of pain as she rubbed the cut on her head.

'What did I do? Why do I deserve this? If I did something wrong God tell me now.'

This past year had left Anzu homeless, friendless and in a world that she never knew existed. It all started with one boy…

"_Anzu wait up!"_

"_Kirogi?"_(A/n: I totally pulled that name outta my ass)

"_Anzu I…ummm…well I've been wanting to ask you for a long time…would you like to come over to my place for dinner and a movie on Friday."_

_Anzu blushed. The guy who she had been staring at for the past two years at Domino High had finally noticed her. But why now? Her years with Yami and Yugi had wizened her to phonies and try-hards_

"_Kirogi of course I will. You don't know how long I've wanted you to ask me that."_

Turned out I should have listened to that heartstring that got pulled. He set me up. How could I be so blind? Damnit why? She coughed and spit. Blood again. She glanced at the sun.

'If I want a warm bed tonight I better get to the park and hope a dentist or a doctor needs a slut tonight. Oh I hope Seto doesn't show up again that was embarrassing. I had to sleep on the dirt that night so as to not draw suspicions. Life's been rough'

Anzu got up and walked the familiar route to the park. Passing, as she went, Domino High and Domino Middle School. As she passed the game shop owned by Yugi's grandfather she lowered her head and shed a tear. She turned into the alley in which Kirogi had brought her for a "surprise"…

"_Kirogi, can I talk the blindfold off yet?"_

"_No Anzu, be patient the time has not yet come."_

_He ran a finger across her face and she shuddered. If I could just…_

"_Ok Anzu. NOW!"_

_In what seemed like seconds Anzu ripped of the blindfold and was pinned to the ground. _

"_Kirogi…KIROGI! What's going on? Why have you done this to me?"_

"_Because my beautiful Anzu. Do you know how much cash you will make down at the park? Plenty…for us. In return we will see to it that every night you will have a warm bed to sleep in and food."_

A warm bed? Food? What lies. Well she broke outta there pretty fast. Asked Mokuba Kaiba for some extra money. Paid them. But it was already too late. Her friends wanted nothing to do with her and her mom and dad denied giving birth to a daughter. So she was forced to continue living the life in which she was thrown into. She reached the park and sat down at a regular area for guys to pick sluts.

"You with the brown hair and the pink halter get over here."

"Yes sir."

"Which pimp do you work for?"

"I…am an independent worker. Sir."

"Ok"

He shoved her into a limousine and ordered the driver to drive. He looked her up and down and after concluding that she was healthy enough he asked her.

"What's an innocent little thing like you doing working out on the streets? You don't belong there."

"About a year ago I fell in love with this guy. He set me up threw me into this world by force and I worked for him. A guy I knew gave me a nice lump sum of money to pay them off but by that time I had no friends and my parents claimed they had no kids. So I was trapped in a world I hated living."

"What's your name young girl?"

"Anzu Mazaki"

"Ok Anzu Mazaki. I am not a guy who uses prostitutes. I am a guy who saves them. You didn't choose this life. You were forced into it. I work for the government, and I need to know who that guy was."

"I…I…can't…he'd know I told you. He'd find me…kill me. I just can't. I'm sorry. Please just let me out. I need to go back there I need a warm bed and some food. If I don't go now all the rich guys will be taken and I'll have to stay in a trailer park tonight. Not that I'd complain if it kept me off the street but I'd really rather a house."

"Anzu…I am offering you all of that and for nothing except a name."

"NO!" Anzu vaulted at the guy and opened the door, jumping out of the limo that was snailing down the road. She felt her wrist snap beneath her weight but she got up and continued to bolt, running faster and faster with each stride. Until…

"Oomph"

Anzu fell down on to the pavement clutching her wrist. She looked up at the stranger who knocked her over.

"Jounouchi?"

"Anzu. What are you running from?" He looked down at her with disgust "A client?"

"N-no. Jou please can you help me? I'll tell you the whole story but I just need somewhere to sleep. Only for tonight."

Jou glanced down at her. Looking in her eyes he knew she needed help.

"I can't turn you down 'zu I love you too much."(A/N: Jou really does love Anzu but in this context he means as a friend)

"Thank You Jou. Thank you so much."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is Shizuka home tonight?"

"Yeah, why Anzu? I thought you'd be happy to see her."

"I don't want her to see me like this. All beaten and broken."

She was still clutching her wrist, preventing any movement. Jou leaned forward and eased the wrist out of her hand.

"Shiz! Bring me the wrist splint and a tensor."

"Why? Did you start fighting again?"

"No, you'll see. Just hurry."

Shizuka came running with the needed materials. When she saw Anzu she stopped dead.

"Jou, why did you bring home a slut?"

Those words seared through Anzu like a heated knife. She'd been beaten, spit on, used, pissed on, hurt, you name it. But those words cut deeper than them all combined.

"Anzu…I am so sorry. I don't know what got into her just there. Ever since you well started she's spent every night beside the phone. Hoping one night you'd call her. It never came and she just started getting more and more depressed. Eventually she gave up on life. She became suicidal and refused to live. And then tonight…I think she resolved to hate the problem and forget all the pain. I'm sorry"

Jou looked down at the ground. 'Just tell her, man. Say it' he battled with his inner self.

"Jou, I need out. I can't live like this anymore. How can I get back to living a normal life?"

"Come live here Anzu. Look, I've wanted to do this for so long." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Jou…you just kissed me. But…but why?"

"Anzu Mazaki I love you. Always have. You're my life. The reason I breathe. Please say you return those feelings"

"Jounouchi Katsuya I do return those feelings. It was the loss of you that hurt the most. Even my parents didn't hurt that much. I need you Jounouchi come to me, be one with me."

Jou came forward. Grabbing the back of Anzu's head he kissed her. Passion exploded inside of Anzu. As they kissed Anzu felt Jou's tongue ghost over her lips. She opened her mouth to let the fullness of him into her. He reached down to her skirt and she stopped him.

"Anzu why'd you stop me? I thought you loved me."

"I do Jou. But not that much. Well yes that much but not right now. You know?"

"I understand. What's say we get you to the hospital and get you tested for STDs and get your wrist casted huh?

"Yeah sure"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Anzu Mazaki?" called the matron.

"Oh that's me." said Anzu as she stood up.

"I'm coming with you. I want to be there for you." Jou said as he stood up and followed her.

The doctor walked in. To Anzu he seemed familiar.

The doctor made eye contact with Anzu and his grey eyes flashed with remembrance. He recognized a slut. But not just any slut, his slut. When he leaned over to do the reflex testing he whispered in her ear, "Hello my little kitten" and Anzu freaked.

"Excuse me sir are you related to this young lady?"

"No, but we're dating."

"Then I'm gunna have to ask you to leave."

"Ok" Jounouchi got up and left.

"So my little kitten what seems to be the problem? I missed you last night."

"JOUNOUCHI HELP!!" the doctor grabbed Anzu and attempted to cover her mouth.

"Shh…we're going to be heard kitten."

"No…ow…get off…please…"

Jou bust into the office and immediately jumped onto the doctor and put him in a chokehold and squeezed. When he was sure the doctor was out but alive he lay him on the bed. He got a security guard and explained what had happened.

"Let's go Anzu. You should get some sleep." he extended his hand to her.

"Ok" she said as she took his hand.

"In the car Anzu fell asleep and fell into Jou's lap. He smiled and took one hand from the steering wheel and brushed the hair from her face. He looked at the cut on her forehead.

"Oh Anzu. What did you get yourself in to?" he whispered.

As if in answer she shrugged and shifted. When they got home Jou picked her up and brought her upstairs to his bed. He brought his armchair up from the den and sat down in it. Anzu awoke with a start.

"Jou, where are we?"

"My room 'Zu go to sleep kay?"

She lay back down and passed out. Within seconds Jounouchi too fell asleep.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Shizuka called. She pulled open the door. "Who are you?" she questioned.

An amazing guy with cocoa skin and black short cut hair walked in. Oh and those eyes. She'd seen people with blue-grey eyes before but, man, those eyes were something else.

"My name is Kirogi. I was told I could find a one Anzu Mazaki here?"

"She's not home at the moment. I'm here alone."

"You are?" he almost smiled. "And you wouldn't happen to be single or anything would you?"

"As a matter of fact I just happen to be-"

"Shizuka! Don't say anything to him! He's a bad man, he set me up!" Anzu burst in the house.

"Shut up Anzu you're just jealous I saw him first."

"No really, he did. Please Shiz, you have to believe me. Please."

When Shizuka looked into those fear filled eyes she broke.

"Alright Kirogi you heard her get out before-"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a gun being coked.

"Anzu, my beautiful Anzu. You must know this drill pretty good by now. Oh man I wished I'd get to be one of your clients." (A/N: I wont write lemon….I suck at it so I'll leave it for the humans who are good. So fast forward a lil bit)

Anzu lay crying on the ground. Kirogi kicked her.

"Get up you pathetic slut. That right there is all you'll ever be good for. Sex." he looked at Shizuka. "You'd better get used to that procedure too young one."

"Leave her alone! She's still a virgin! Don't you have a conscience?"

He kicked her in the stomach.

"Did I say I could talk yet? Didn't think so. As for the fact that she's a virgin, that ends today. I got a high paying customer who wants to try some virgin flesh." he looked out the window "speaking of which here he is now."

As Shizuka cowered in a corner, she prepared to run. Anzu seemed to read her mind. She shook her head violently motioning to the gun.

"Ahh…Mr. Kaiba, always a pleasure. I've finally got you a virgin.

"Good" Kaiba growled "First name?"

"Shizuka"

"Katsuya's little sister?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Kaiba came in the room and looked at Anzu.

"What kind of joint are you running here Kirogi? You know I don't approve of underage sex…or beatings."

"My deepest apologies Mr. Kaiba, I forgot. These are the only two I have as of this moment."

"I'll take the virgin then. But I want her alone. Upstairs."

Shizuka started upstairs. Kaiba followed.

"Don't worry child. I don't intend to steal your virginity. You are too young. About my brother's age no?"


End file.
